Temptation
by teilo
Summary: Reaction to The Breakup


Although Kurt was figuratively fresh off the farm even he knew when he was being propositioned. The first time it happened was when he checked into the motel on his first day in New York. "How much per hour?" asked the clerk.

The words didn't sink in for a few minutes and when he finally figured them out Kurt just shook his head and hurried out of the lobby. Tomorrow morning he was going to check out and find somewhere else to stay and he triple checked to make sure he had bolted his door before bedtime.

:::::::::::::

They were sitting at a coffeehouse celebrating their new apartment when Rachel leaned over and whispered, "Kurt, that cute guy at the table by the window is staring at you." He managed to sneak a glance and noticed the cute blonde sitting by the window. It did seem that he was looking at him and his suspicions were confirmed when the guy winked. He blushed and quickly turned away.

"Is he still looking?" he hissed at Rachel.

"Nope." His quick sigh of relief changed to panic when she continued, "Now he is walking over here." Sure enough, the guy was now standing in front of their table.

"Hi, my name is James," he said as he offered Kurt his hand.

Kurt shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt and this is my roommate Rachel."

"I noticed you as soon as you walked in and I'm wondering if you would like to go out to dinner or a show?"

Kurt looked at Rachel and noticed her eyes were about ready to bug out of her head. He turned to James and said, "I'm sorry I'm with someone."

"I figured as much – someone as gorgeous as you was prone to be taken. Here is my number in case that doesn't work out," he handed Kurt a folded piece of paper and walked out of the shop.

"KURT, you are a man MAGNET!" squealed Rachel.

"Yes well – you know I'm with Blaine, Rachel," he said as he crumbled James' phone number and threw it in the trash. He felt a tiny bit of guilt because for just a minute in time he had wondered at the possibilities. He quickly reminded himself that he was totally in love with Blaine and Blaine loved him.

:::::::::::::::::

Kurt was sitting in the subway anxiously wondering if he was going to get to his interview on time. He had taken too long with his hair and now he was running late. The doors were about to swoosh shut when two guys hopped in at the last possible second. They immediately took a seat on either side of Kurt who started feeling a bit cramped. He was worried that they were going to wrinkle his jacket.

The trio sat there for the next few stops before one of them leaned over and whispered, "Hi." Kurt felt the warm breath in his ear and it startled him enough that he jerked and ended up bumping the guy seated on his right.

"Hi," he answered looking at the guy nervously. He wasn't used to people invading his personal space. After years of being pushed, taunted and jeered he always tried to keep a distance between himself and others. Blaine and his girls were the only ones allowed to get into his personal space.

"Want to hook up?" Kurt looked at the guy and narrowed his eyes. Did the guy just have the audacity to ask him for a hook-up?

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I asked if you wanted to hook up."

"No – I'm with someone," he replied.

"So am I and he doesn't mind. Do you sweetheart?" he asked addressing the guy seated on the other side of Kurt.

"Not at all – I'm hoping you will agree," came the answer. Kurt was dumbstruck – luckily his stop had just arrived and without another sound he stood up and headed straight for the exit. He was so caught up in the wonder of being propositioned by not just one but two lotharios that he had forgotten to be nervous about his upcoming interview at .

::::::::::::::::::::

Kurt was sitting in the park eating his lunch when he noticed that someone sat on the bench next to where he was sitting. The first thing he noticed was the McQueen outfit the man wore. He approved of the outfit. He had actually been eyeing the same outfit since it had been showcased in last month's Vogue.

"Like what you see?" The question was asked in a low husky voice that sent shivers down his spine. He realized that he had been staring at the man's outfit for quite a while. He raised his eyes ready to apologize for his rudeness. The apology was forgotten when he looked into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. For a minute it was like staring into Blaine's eyes until he noticed the rest of the face attached to the eyes. Definitely not Blaine – his mind screamed at him. His body however was still busy reacting to the eyes.

"Umm, I'm sorry," he managed to stammer. "I was just admiring your outfit. I saw it on Vogue last month." Before he knew what was happening his lunch hour was up and he realized that he had been talking to Jake for an hour. He quickly said his goodbyes and ran back to work getting there in the nick of time.

The next day Kurt waited anxiously for his lunch hour. He debated whether or not he should go to the park to eat. He felt guilty about wanting Jake's company. He had a boyfriend. How would he feel if Blaine was hanging out with random guys while he was in New York? He argued with himself all morning long and decided that he wasn't about to change his schedule on the basis of one encounter. Who knew if Jake was even going to be there again? It wasn't as if he had planned on a rendezvous with Jake. He proceeded to sit at his usual spot and a few minutes later Jake sauntered by and smiled as he saw Kurt. He asked if he could join him and Kurt graciously gestured at the seat next to him. He quickly crammed that tiny kernel of guilt trying to make itself known. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Hi Kurt, I was hoping to see you here again. I really enjoyed talking to you yesterday." They ate their lunch and Kurt discovered that Jake was an intern at a law office located near the park. "Before we have to go back to work I'd like to get your number. You ran back to work so quickly that I didn't have a chance to ask you yesterday. I really like talking to you and would like to take you out on a proper date."

Kurt quickly squelched the flutter of excitement that he felt all the way down to his toes. Jake was good-looking, nice and easy to talk to. He had the most expressive, beautiful eyes and it was very tempting – oh so tempting. He almost found himself saying yes before he remembered Blaine.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm with someone at the moment." Kurt wasn't quite sure if he was telling Jake he was with someone or if he was reminding himself he was with someone. Either way he wasn't about to give in to temptation no matter how beautifully wrapped that temptation happened to be. Blaine meant too much to Kurt. He would never hurt him by cheating on him. Nevertheless, from that day on Kurt found another place to eat his sandwich. No sense in being around temptation. His resolve was strong but his body was the weak link and he was afraid of what would happen if he was exposed to Jake on a daily basis.

::::::::::::::

Kurt never mentioned all the offers he was receiving when he Skyped with Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to worry or even entertain the idea that Kurt would ever cheat on him.

::::::::::::::

Rachel invited Kurt to a NYADA mixer. Kurt didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home and talk to Blaine but Rachel insisted he go as his date. She was having trouble fitting in and she needed Kurt to be by her side for moral support so he had no choice but to put off his Skype session with Blaine.

Rachel was singing a Karaoke song with one of her classmates when some random girl plopped herself on his lap. Kurt could smell the alcohol on her breath as she tried to force her tongue down his throat. The girl was strong! He finally managed to wrangle her out of his lap.

"Let's go to my room," she said starting to rub is crotch as she hopped right back into his lap.

"I don't play for your team," he managed to croak as he tried to get her hands off his dick.

"Someone forgot to tell that to the little guy," she giggled as she palmed him again.

Kurt couldn't believe he was sporting a hard-on. He knew his dick didn't know or care who was touching him it was just reacting to the fact that it hadn't been touched by another hand other than his own in forever.

"I'm with someone," he managed to choke out as he literally pushed her off and rapidly walked away. He was so disgusted with his body that he waved at Rachel and went home. He couldn't believe that his body was so starved for someone's touch that it had reacted to a girl's touch. He quickly showered and let the water run cold trying to get his body to calm down.

::::::::::::::

Kurt was waiting for Rachel and Finn to finish getting ready to go to Callbacks for the evening. Finn had appeared at their door the day before and while Kurt was glad to see his brother he could sense the tension between the couple. He heard the knock at the door and wondered who was at the door. He hoped it wasn't Brody as that would make for an awkward situation – interesting but awkward.

He stared at the bouquet of roses and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Blaine hiding behind the flowers. He was shocked to say the least he had not been expecting Blaine for two more weeks. They hadn't really had a chance to talk or Skype in the last few weeks. Between work and trying to get their loft set up Kurt had not had too much time to devote to his boyfriend. He felt bad but knew that Blaine understood how much Kurt loved him.

They all headed to Callbacks and Kurt was stunned at Blaine's rendition of Teenage Dream. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he knew Blaine and the rawness of his voice hit a nerve. Kurt could tell that Blaine was in pain and all he wanted to do was hold him and try to soothe him.

"Don't pretend something isn't wrong," he said. He could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes. He was scared.

"I was with someone….," Kurt didn't hear anything else. His brain was having trouble processing those words, they just kept echoing in his head.

"I was with someone…"

"I was with someone…"

Blaine was using the same words that Kurt would use as a mantra every time he was tempted. Those were the words that he used to remind himself that his body, mind and soul belonged to Blaine and no one else. Those were the words that strengthened his love for Blaine. Those were the words that shattered his heart into a million pieces.


End file.
